Secret Admirer
by ManekiKeneko18
Summary: Germany wants to tell Italy how he truly feels about him but Italy beats him to the punch! Very nice scenes later on... enjoy! Please review it! It's my first story on this site!  This is an edited version of the original that's easier to read now  Enjoy!


_Secret Admirer  
><em>The day had started and ended just like any other at the home that Ludwig and Feliciano shared together while on vacation in Italy. It was so different in comparison to the deep forests and lush patches of white snow that Ludwig was used to in his native Germany. Ludwig glanced through the house as he made his way towards the end of the hallway and through two large wooden doors. Behind the doors sat a beautiful room that's balcony overlooked the sea; the breeze slid in through the open windows pulling the curtains with it and softly caressing Ludwig's light cheek.

He walked outside onto the balcony and leaned against the railing looking straight out onto the horizon as the sun slowly began to recede back into the water, "Italy… your country is so special…just like…" all of a sudden a door could be heard opening as quick footsteps echoed through the room. " Ve~ Germany! What are you doing all the way out here by yourself? Come inside, I'm almost done making dinner. It's pasta!" Italy smiled as he threw his arms in the air cheerfully. A small smile creased the German's lips as he looked at the brunette, "All right, I'll be there in a moment," he replied. Ludwig's icy blue stare met the horizon one more time he closed his eyes and sighed, "I have to say it tonight," he thought to himself.

Ludwig turned around and started towards the kitchen where dinner was already sitting on the table; steam still rising off of it. Feliciano was pouring red wine for the two of them from his seat as he placed the glasses by each of the plates and then looked up at Ludwig, "Germany!" he smiled. "Come and sit, let's eat!" he cheerfully yelled. Ludwig looked at him with hidden admiration as he sat down across the table from him Feliciano.

Ludwig and Feliciano spent an hour or so talking, eating and drinking until they were finished with everything; after cleaning up Feliciano went into the bathroom to draw a bath while Ludwig put away the dishes. Moments later Feliciano called Ludwig into the bathroom where he had already drawn the bath for the two of them; Ludwig looked around unsure of what was going on, there where white candles gathered on the floor, the side of the tub and on the table next to it. Rose petals were scattered through out the water as soft music played on in the background, "I-Italy…w-what is all of this?" he asked.

Feliciano smiled softly, "It's for you, here get in the tub," Feliciano began to undress placing his clothes on the countertop on the other side of the room. Ludwig's eyes widened, "I-Italy what are you doing?" Ludwig questioned with anxiety in his voice. He wanted to turn away but his eyes were fixated on the small Italian's tanned body; Feliciano placed one foot into the tub and then the other as he began to slowly slide down into the hot water, he gazed at Ludwig with his deep chocolate eyes.

"Well? What are you waiting for Germany?" Feliciano laughed softly as he held his hand out towards the German. Ludwig's heart was racing so fast that it felt as if it was going to burst out of his chest, he took one step and then another until he was standing mere inches away from the Italian. He began to undress undoing each button and then slid off his shirt, pants and everything else on his body; he felt a chill against his skin as he made his way closer to the tub. Ludwig proceeded to get into the porcelain tub as he held onto the sides; he slowly took his seat behind Feliciano and began to sink down into the bubbles and petals.

"There now that wasn't so bad was it? How do you like it?" Feliciano asked.

"I-It's very nice Italy," Ludwig said slightly stuttering. It was silent for a moment as Ludwig stared down at the Italian in front of him, he began to blush hard as he broke the silence, " I-Italy….there is something I want to tell you," he swallowed hard as he began to speak. Before he could get the first word to fall from his lips Feliciano stopped him, "I- I know what you're going to say Germany…" his face began to blush profusely. "And I just want you to know that I feel the same way about you too Germany… I always have," Feliciano looked down into the water. He felt a hand taking a hold of his delicate chin and turning it upwards to meet the sharp icy blue gaze of his newfound love.

Ludwig kissed Feliciano's soft pink lips as he looked at him in the candlelight, both of their hearts were racing as things began to escalate. Ludwig placed kissed along Feliciano's jaw line and neck moving down to his collarbone; Feliciano's breathing became shallow as he lightly panted from the tingling sensation all over his body. Ludwig noticed that Feliciano had become hard; he promptly put his hand underwater and began softly stroking his member as he continued to riddle the Italian's body with kisses. "Oh…. G-Germany… I-It feels so…" Feliciano was at a loss for words.

Ludwig smiled softly as he continued to move his hand up and down. "Germany…I-I think I'm going to…" Ludwig began to pump even harder as tears welled up in the corners of Feliciano's eyes, "Ahn…Germany!" Feliciano screamed out. He arched his torso forward as he rested his head against Ludwig's chest. "T-That was amazing Germany…now let me make you feel good…" Feliciano looked at Ludwig with half lidded eyes that were glazed over with lust.

Feliciano searched underwater taking a hold of Ludwig firmly; the German's eyes widened as he jumped slightly from the touch. Feliciano began to move his small hands up and down the member making sure to take his time; he started to run his thumb over the head of Ludwig's member as he kissed him lovingly on the lips. Ludwig became hard and Feliciano continued on with the stroking until Ludwig cried out the smaller mans name. They were both consumed in lust as they looked at each other, Feliciano then moved onto his knees in front of Ludwig and began lining him up at his entrance. "Italy…are you sure?" Ludwig questioned as he placed his large hands on the Italian's small waist. "Yes…I've wanted this for so long…" Feliciano smiled as he placed his hands on the German's broad shoulders.

Feliciano slowly began to lower himself onto Ludwig as he let out a mixture of soft and short moans, once the German was all the way inside of Feliciano he took a moment to adjust to him and then began to move up slowly and then back down onto Ludwig. At first it was painful, until Feliciano adjusted himself a little more to hit the spot, "Oh! Right there," he blushed deeply as he tossed his head back holding on tightly to Ludwig. He continued slowly and began to speed up over a short period of time, "Ahn…oh…G-Germany…it feels so…good," Feliciano said with his eyes streaming tears.

Ludwig's cheeks were a deep red as he watched the Italian move up and down on top of him, he pushed Feliciano down further onto him as he began to kiss his neck and grip tightly to his waist. "Germany…I'm getting closer" Feliciano said softly still panting in between words; Ludwig looked at him and replied, "Me too…I don't know… how much longer I can hold on," Ludwig clenched his teeth as he continued to move under Feliciano. Germany looked into Feliciano's eyes and spoke, "Promise me…when you go over the edge you'll say my name?" Feliciano looked taken a back for a moment and then he smiled, "If you promise to do the same for me…" Germany smiled and nodded.

Feliciano pushed down onto Ludwig a couple of more times before he hit that spot again, "Ah…ah…L-Ludwig!" he yelled out as he released himself between the two of them collapsing against the German's shoulder shortly afterwards. The Italian's warm tunnel closed tightly around the German's member, "Oh ….F-Feliciano!" he saw white as he let himself spill inside of the small Italian. He let his head rest against Feliciano's shoulder for a moment, both of them were still panting hard from reaching their climaxes,

" Ve~ Ludwig?" the Italian asked.

"Y-Yes Feliciano?" the German replied. "I love you," Feliciano smiled as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep still wrapping his arms around Ludwig's neck. Ludwig smiled softly planting a kiss against Feliciano's cheek, "I love you too," he held onto him as he slowly began to drift off into sleep; but this time he had his lover.


End file.
